The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for therapy using a low-frequency electric current, electromagnetic wave and acoustic wave.
Conventionally, electric therapeutic machines have been used as a kind of physical therapy, and a part of the electric therapeutic machines includes a low-frequency therapeutic apparatus which aims at treating a disease by applying electrodes on the surface of the skin of a patient, and passing therewith a low-frequency current through the patient""s body.
The low-frequency therapeutic apparatus comprises a therapeutic electrode (active electrode) applied on a site to be treated and an inactive electrode being opposite to the above electrode, and applies a low-frequency current between the two electrodes via a voltage delivered from an oscillator.
Such a low-frequency therapeutic apparatus is required, for example by Japanese Industrial Standards, to have an oscillator which can generate waves of at least one frequency for each of four bands of 5 Hz or lower, 5-50 Hz, 50-500 Hz and 500-1000 Hz.
Such a low-frequency therapeutic apparatus has been used for the purpose of, for example, prevention of disuse atrophy of paralyzed muscles, pain relief and recovery of failed local blood circulation, through stimulation by way of electric currents. Furthermore, particularly a small low-frequency therapeutic apparatus has been used for relaxing stiffened shoulder muscles.
The conventional low-frequency therapeutic apparatuses as described above have been exclusively used for stimulation of muscles, pain relief, and recovery of failed circulation, but remains practically ineffective for the treatment of definitive diseases.
And in the above low-frequency therapeutic apparatus, the affected part must be exposed in order to adhere an electrode to the skin of a patient, and in case of a female patient the affected part cannot be sometimes exposed, or in case of a critical patient or a disabled patient, he/she cannot sometimes take a posture to have an electrode adhered or to be treated.
This invention aims at providing a wave therapeutic method, apparatus and system capable of effectively treating definitive diseases by applying at least one of a low-frequency current, an electromagnetic wave and an acoustic wave.
And this invention aims at providing a wave therapeutic method, apparatus and system capable of effectively treating definitive diseases by applying a low-frequency current and/or an acoustic wave without adhering an electrode.
The present applicant previously proposed a low-frequency therapeutic method and apparatus for performing a medical treatment by passing a low-frequency current through a human body from the skin by way of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.Hei 8-137950, PCT/JP97/01849, said method and apparatus performing treatment by making the frequency of said low-frequency current higher in order at intervals of a specified time within a range of at least a part of 1 to 10000 Hz.
This method is based on the findings the present inventor has obtained themselves through experimentation. Namely, the inventor has found that, when an electric current is passed through a human body, the effective lowest frequency varies according to the kind of disease, but more or less damaged cells pass more readily the current than normal cells. To put it otherwise, an electric current of a low frequency tends to pass more readily through damaged sections within a human body. Hence, when the current passing through the patient""s body is gradually increased in its frequency, the most seriously damaged parts receive the current most amply at first, which are followed step by step by less damaged parts, and thus treatment proceeds from more damaged parts to less damaged parts in order.
As for the therapeutic effect, the following assumption may be offered: if for example a cell has its membrane so sclerosed as to disrupt the interchange of intracellular and extracellular fluids, or if for example a nerve cell cannot or can scarcely transmit nerve impulses as a result of sclerosis, stimulation of the cell or nerve cell by passing a weak current whose frequency is raised step by step at specified intervals will soothe the stiffness these cells have undergone to recover their normal activity which will eventually result in the subsidence of disease or healing of the disease.
Further, the present inventor has found to make it possible to annihilate virus and bacteria by means of an electric current of a specific frequency.
And the present inventor found that electric currents having specific frequencies (for example, 69 frequencies between 1 and 10000 Hz) have a particularly notable therapeutic effect, and proposed another invention selecting in advance a plurality of frequencies from among these frequencies and performing treatment using low-frequency currents of said selected frequencies.
This is because, as different cells, muscle systems, blood vessels and lymphatics, and nervous systems are involved according to the kind of disease, it is necessary for achieving a quite satisfactory therapeutic effect to choose appropriate frequencies according to the type of cells involved in the disease of interest, and to combine those frequencies for therapy.
Said plurality of frequencies include a part of 1, 2, 4, 8, 12, 15, 20, 26, 60, 72, 95, 100, 120, 125, 160, 440, 448, 465, 500, 600, 625, 660, 666, 690, 700, 725, 727, 728, 730, 740, 770, 776, 787, 790, 799, 800, 802, 803, 804, 832, 840, 875, 878, 880, 885, 890, 1500, 1550, 1560, 1570, 1600, 1800, 1840, 1850, 1900, 1998, 2000, 2008, 2052, 2100, 2120, 2127, 2128, 2130, 2489, 2490, 3000, 5000 and 10000 Hz.
According to further experiments of the present inventors, it has been found that to make the respective frequencies higher or lower by 1 Hz than said plurality of frequencies is more effective.
And to generate an electromagnetic field by means of an electromagnetic wave of a specific frequency in the vicinity of a human body without adhering an electrode directly to the living body have made it possible to bring the same therapeutic effect as brought in case of adhering the electrode. Furthermore, it could be confirmed that the same therapeutic effect is obtained by injecting an acoustic wave of the same frequency as described above into a living body simultaneously with or separately from a low-frequency electric current or electromagnetic wave.
This invention is a wave therapeutic method for performing treatment by applying at least one of a low-frequency electric current, electromagnetic wave and acoustic wave to a living body, as described in claim 1, which method improves its therapeutic effect by selecting at least two frequencies from among 14, 16, 19, 21, 25, 27, 59, 61, 71, 73, 94, 96, 119, 121, 124, 126, 159, 161, 441, 447, 449, 464, 466, 499, 501, 599, 601, 624, 626, 659, 661, 665, 667, 689, 691, 699, 701, 724, 726, 727, 728, 729, 731, 739, 741, 769, 771, 775, 777, 786, 788, 789, 791, 799, 800, 801, 802, 803, 804, 805, 831, 839, 874, 876, 879, 881, 884, 886, 891, 1499, 1501, 1549, 1551, 1559, 1561, 1569, 1571, 1599, 1601, 1799, 1801, 1839, 1841, 1849, 1851, 1899, 1901, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2007, 2009, 2051, 2099, 2101, 2121, 2126, 2127, 2128, 2129, 2131, 2488, 2489, 2490, 2491, 2999, 3001, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz as the frequency of said electromagnetic wave and acoustic wave according to a disease and making the frequency higher in order at intervals of a specific time.
According to the present invention, which method performs treatment by;
first using as a basic therapy waves of 19, 61, 96, 124, 667, 726, 741, 786, 791, 879 and 10001 Hz in frequency in this order, and
next using waves having frequencies selected according to the kind of a disease.
According to the present invention, which method performs treatment by applying each of the waves having said selected frequencies to a human body for 2 to 5 minutes.
According to the present invention, a pause of 0 to 1 minute is provided when said selected frequencies are changed over.
According to the present invention, the lowest frequency of said selected frequencies is set at 14 Hz.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 21, 59, 73, 94, 99, 121, 126, 447, 449, 464, 466, 499, 599, 626, 659, 667, 728, 739, 777, 788, 791, 799, 802, 805, 881, 1499, 1549, 1571, 1601, 1799. 1839, 1999, 2001, 2009, 2128, 2488, 2489, 2490, 2491, 4999 and 9999 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is acquired immunodeficiency syndrome.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 726, 741, 786, 791, 879, 4999 and 5001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is allergy.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 21, 61, 71, 96, 124, 665, 728, 741, 788, 791, 881, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is arteriosclerosis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 59, 71, 94, 126, 667, 726, 739, 786, 791, 801, 881, 1501, 1841, 1999, 2001, 2007, 2126, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is arthritis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 728, 741, 788, 789 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is asthma.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 61, 96, 124, 667, 726, 741, 786, 791, 879 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is hypotension.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 59, 71, 94, 124, 667, 728, 739, 786, 791 and 879 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is tumor, eruption.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 728, 741, 777, 791 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is pneumonia.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 728, 741 and 879 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is bronchitis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 1999, 2001, 2007, 2009, 2126 and 2128 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is cancer (sarcoma).
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 2121, 2126 and 2131 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is cancer.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 726, 741, 788, 791, 879, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is cataract.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 727, 729, 741, 788, 791, 801, 881, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is cold, cough.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 61, 73, 96, 124, 667, 728, 739, 788, 789, 791, 799, 801 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is stomachache.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 21, 59, 71, 94, 126, 665, 726, 741, 786, 789, 799, 801, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is colitis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 59, 73, 96, 126, 667, 728, 741, 786, 789, 791, 799, 801 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is constipation.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 21, 61, 71, 94, 126, 665, 739, 788, 791, 799, 801, 881, 4999, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is cystitis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 21, 59, 73, 94, 126, 665, 728, 786, 791, 799, 881, 4999, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is diabetes.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 726, 728, 741, 786, 788, 791, 879, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is duodenal ulcer.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 726, 728, 741, 786, 788, 789, 879 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is edema, pulmonary edema.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 61, 71, 94, 124, 667, 728, 741, 786, 791, 799, 801 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is influenza.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 71, 94, 124, 667, 728, 741, 788, 789, 881 and 4999 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is gallstone.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 71, 94, 124, 667, 728, 741, 788, 789, 881, 4999 and 5001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is gallbladder.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 71, 94, 124, 667, 728, 741, 788, 789, 881, 4999, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is gout.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 59, 71, 96, 126, 667, 728, 741, 789, 799, 801, 879 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is hemorrhoid.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 726, 727, 729, 741, 791, 801, 879 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is hepatitis (inflammation of liver).
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 726, 739, 788, 789, 4999 and 5001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is hernia.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 73, 96, 126, 667, 728, 741, 788, 791, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is hypertension.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 728, 741, 788, 791, 799, 801, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is intercostal neuralgia.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 728, 739, 786, 791, 779, 1999, 2001, 2009, 2126 and 2128 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is leukemia and cancer.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 728, 741, 788, 791, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is lumbago.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 71, 96, 126, 667, 728, 741, 788, 791, 879, 881, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is Meniere""s disease.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 73, 96, 126, 667, 728, 741, 788, 791, 799, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is nephritis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 21, 61, 73, 96, 126, 667, 726, 741, 788, 879, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is neuralgia.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 667, 726, 741, 791, 879, 1501, 1601, 1839, 1999, 2001, 4999 and 5001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is Parkinson""s disease.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 71, 94, 124, 665, 726, 741, 769, 771, 775, 777, 788, 791, 879, 881, 4999 and 5001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is pneumonia.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 59, 71, 94, 124, 599, 659, 667, 728, 739, 788, 791, 801, 881, 1501, 1549, 1601, 1839, 1999, 2001, 2007, 2128, 2129, 4999, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is rheumatism and arthritis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 726, 727, 729, 739, 786, 788, 789, 879 and 881 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is laryngitis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 665, 728, 791, 801, 881, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is calculus of kidney and gallbladder.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 73, 96, 126, 667, 728, 741, 788, 799, 801, 881 and 5001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is tonsillitis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 667, 728, 741, 788, 791, 881 and 4999 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is toothache.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 71, 94, 126, 667, 728, 741, 788, 791, 799, 801, 1499, 1501, 1549, 1551, 1599 and 1601 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is tuberculosis.
According to the present invention, at least two frequencies of 19, 21, 61, 73, 96, 126, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said frequencies in case that a disease to be treated is whiplash.
According to the present invention, the frequencies at which electricity is passed through a living body are in a range of said selected frequencies plus or minus 3 Hz.
According to the present invention, a low-frequency current is applied between a pair of electrodes brought into contact with the skin so as to put the affected part of a living body between them.
According to the present invention, therapy is performed by arranging at least one oscillating coil of a low-frequency oscillator in the vicinity of a living body and irradiating the living body with an electromagnetic wave having a frequency in a range of at least a part of 14 to 10001 Hz through this coil as making the frequency higher in order at intervals of a specified time.
According to the present invention, the strength of an electromagnetic wave generated by said oscillating coil has a maximum of 30 V in voltage and a maximum of 50 mA in current on the cuticle of a human body in the electromagnetic field.
According to the present invention, acoustic waves of said frequencies are poured into a living body from at least one of the ears and the skin of the patient.
According to the present invention, one of said low-frequency electric current and electromagnetic wave, and said acoustic wave which are the same in frequency and synchronous with each other are injected into a living body.
An apparatus of the present invention is a wave therapeutic apparatus having at least one of a low-frequency current applying apparatus which comprises a therapeutic electrode to be attached to a site to be treated and an inactive electrode to be attached to a living body as a counterpart to said therapeutic electrode and to pass an electric current through said living body and which applies a low-frequency and low-power electric current wave between these electrodes, an electromagnetic wave applying apparatus which is provided with at least one oscillating coil capable of being arranged closely to a site to be treated of a living body and which generates an electromagnetic wave by a low-frequency current in this oscillating coil and applies the electromagnetic wave to the living body, and an acoustic wave applying apparatus which injects an acoustic wave generated by an acoustic wave oscillating device into at least one of the ears and the skin of a living body, wherein the frequencies of said waves are generated by an oscillator, said oscillator is provided with a frequency controller which selects a frequency to be oscillated from a plurality of frequencies set in advance and makes the frequency higher in order from the lower frequency side at intervals of a specific time, said frequency controller has a memory section to memorize the data of plural frequencies previously chosen appropriately in accordance with the kind of disease and a selection signal outputting section to read from the memory section the data of plural corresponding frequencies as described above in response to an instruction signal inputted in accordance with the kind of disease to be treated, and to change in order oscillation frequencies of said oscillator on the basis of the said read frequency information, and at least two frequencies of 14, 16, 19, 21, 25, 27, 59, 61, 71, 73, 94, 96, 119, 121, 124, 126, 159, 161, 441, 447, 449, 464, 466, 499, 501, 599, 601, 624, 626, 659, 661, 665, 667, 689, 691, 699, 701, 724, 726, 727, 728, 729, 731, 739, 741, 769, 771, 775, 777, 786, 788, 789, 791, 799, 800, 801, 802, 803, 804, 805, 831, 839, 874, 876, 879, 881, 884, 886, 891, 1499, 1501, 1549, 1551, 1559, 1561, 1569, 1571, 1599, 1601, 1799, 1801, 1839, 1841, 1849, 1851, 1899, 1901, 1997, 1999, 2001, 2007, 2009, 2051, 2099, 2101, 2121, 2126, 2127, 2128, 2129, 2131, 2488, 2489, 2490, 2491, 2999, 3001, 4999, 5001, 9999 and 10001 Hz are used as said plurality of frequencies.
According to the present invention, said frequencies for a basic therapy prior to treatment of each disease are set at 19, 61, 96, 124, 667, 726, 741, 786, 791, 879 and 10001 Hz.
According to the present invention, said frequencies are selected in the following manner for each disease and said memory section memorizes information of at least two frequencies of a plurality of frequencies selected for at least one kind of disease from among the following diseases.
According to the present invention, said frequencies of current to be passed through a living body are within a range of said selected frequencies plus or minus 3 Hz.
An apparatus according to the present invention is provided with said low-frequency current applying apparatus and said acoustic wave applying apparatus, wherein at least one of a therapeutic electrode and an inactive electrode in said low-frequency current applying apparatus functions also as an acoustic wave oscillator in said acoustic wave applying apparatus.
According to the present invention, said frequency controller outputs said frequency selection signal to said oscillator through a wire or wireless communication circuit.